


Move On, Stay Strong

by Shattered_Heartless



Series: Move On, Stay Strong fix it [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, MDC Fashion, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, New Friends, New School, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, protective friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: Marinette receives an offer from the guardians she can't refuse. But when she finally returns to Paris to stay, how will things be different?Post Miracle Queen prompt, thanks rice_crispie!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Move On, Stay Strong fix it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835557
Comments: 42
Kudos: 349





	1. what happened

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter serves mostly as a bridge between the story and Miracle Queen.

May 2017: Marinette

She had been wondering when they would come to bring her in for formal training. It had been two months since Master Fu had renounced his guardianship and passed the miracle box onto her. Now Marinette sat in a small coffee shop, a guardian sitting across from her. “Guardian Marinette,” she began, “Like Wang Fu long ago, you have hardship forced upon you. We wish to finish your training in the ways of the Guardians. Once Hawkmoth is defeated, you can return the miracle box to us for protection and relieve yourself. This training is a way the elders feel we can repay our debt to you.” She noted the concern on Marinette’s face, adding, “A member of the order will remain in Paris at all times. We are setting up a safe house to conduct these operations. You will be able to use the horse miraculous to travel safely there out of sight and use it to store the miracle box in case you need allies.”

Marinette frowned, staring into her still full cup as she considered the offer. “I can’t just leave the city for years. Even if I use the horse miraculous for responding to akuma attacks, my civilian life is still rooted here.”

The guardian, Skylar, nodded in acknowledgment. “I understand your concern Marinette. We have been watching you for some time now and know of your skill with fashion design. The Order of the Guardians had obtained significant resources over the centuries. The elders agreed to assist in furthering your career both as a means to excuse your civilian’s self's absence from Paris for so long and hopefully clear out debt further.” The guardian pulled out a file from the case sitting next to her, “We have assets organized to assist in funding your career, as well as a design school that is very flexible in their schedules for your classes. You can alternate between the two studies with ease and maintain your superhero duties to this city.” She offered Marinette a conspiratorial smile, “This way when you tell your parents that you are leaving for a big opportunity, then you don’t have to lie as well.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at the offer, there was no way she could say no to that! “What about my friends? I can’t just leave them.”

Skylar sighed, regretting the hard truths she had to share with Marinette. “Marinette, your friends had all but left you. Most of your class is under the influence of a girl who wants to make you suffer. The boy who isn’t under her control is ignorant of her true threat to everyone around her.” She paused, noting Marinette’s attempt to hide her reaction to the mention of Adrien Agreste. Skylar sighed quietly in regret, then continued, “The fencer girl is a true friend at her core and sees your true worth, but ignores the feelings you have for the model and often ensures the two of you don’t spend time together. And the music boy has been falling for the lies lately.” 

Marinette sighed, “I guess there is no one really holding my civilian self here then. I still need to tell my parents and convince them.”

Skylar smiled, indicating the papers she had placed on the table, “I think I can help with that. We have official documents that explain everything and clearly state that your parents just need to give you their blessing.”

Marinette glanced down at the documents, “So it’s that simple.”

Skylar nodded, “In a few years, you will be back again full time with the wisdom of the guardians and greatly advanced in your career. The burden on your shoulders will feel lightened with our help.” With a sly smile, she added, “And if you agree, I don’t have to spend weeks traveling to the temple in Tibet.”

Marinette returned her smile, “I guess we better go tell my parents then.” The two guardians left the coffee shop, one with the sense of an accomplished mission, the other a sense of a new beginning.

Chat Noir

He did not expect the surprise meeting request from Ladybug late into the night. Part of him hoped maybe she was finally willing to give him a chance, but he immediately chased away the thought. He had a girlfriend now and she didn’t deserve a boyfriend with a crush on another girl. Chat arrived at the base of the tower and used his baton to elevate himself to the highest point: their spot. No one else in Paris was able to reach it except for them. It was their personal hangout point for when they wanted to be alone without eavesdroppers. He set his feet down on the solid ground and recalled the rest of the baton before moving to sit next to his lady… His partner, Chat corrected himself.

“So, Ladybug, what’s up?” 

He pretended not to notice her disappointment at his use of her name rather than the pet names they had given each other. “Tomorrow I am leaving Paris to train with the guardians in Tibet. For the akuma attacks, I will use the horse miraculous to get here, but as far as my civilian life is concerned, I will be leaving Paris for some time.”

Chat frowned, “Don’t the people in your civilian life have a problem with you leaving?”

Ladybug shrugged, looking out at the city before replying. “My parents think it’s an opportunity for my career, so they are very supportive. I only have one real friend and will miss her.” She paused for a moment, Chat catching a flash of sadness in her eyes. “The guy I like is dating another girl, so it would be nice to be out of the city for a while.”

Chat felt his heart drop, “I am so sorry, I didn’t know.” He had been eagerly chatting about his girlfriend the last couple of patrols but never noticed she had been hurting. Was he and Ladybug losing their touch? How could he not notice this before tonight?

“It's okay Chat,” Ladybug interrupted his train of thought, “I actually kinda made it happen. I had a choice and I think I made the right one. It’s just a little hard getting over him. But I am happy, it will be interesting and I will be stronger when I come out the other side.”

Chat nodded, staying silent as he thought it over. “So since your guardian, does that mean I have to reveal my identity?” 

Ladybug bit her lip. On the one hand, he was right, but on the other… “Not yet. The last couple of months had been crazy enough. Maybe we should wait until things are less hectic.”

Chat nodded, “So I guess I will see you the next akuma attack?” 

She smiled, “Yep, see you then.”

Kagami

The proud fencer strode through the hallways, eager to use the gym for some solo practice before heading to class. As she pasted Ms. Bustier’s classroom, Kagami noticed Marinette standing alone inside the room, gazing at the empty seats as if in deep thought. “Greetings Marinette.” Her friend jumped sightly as if surprised by Kagami’s sudden appearance. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

Marinette gave her a kind smile, “It's okay, I was deep in thought so I didn’t hear you come in.”

Kagami regarded her with concern, “What were you thinking about?”

Marinette sighed, she had to break the news sooner or later and Kagami deserved to be told to her face. “I’m leaving Paris today for a fashion school. I’ll be back to visit for the holidays, but it may be a couple of years before I return to live in Paris.”

Kagami stayed silent as she took in what Marinette said, processing what it all meant. “You’re not leaving because of me and Adrien are you?”

The designer gave a kind smile, “No, I am happy for you two, I’m leaving for the opportunity I was given.” There was a flash of sadness in her eyes, “I will miss you though, no one but Adrien believed me about Lila expect for you. Honestly, you had been my only true friend these past months.” Marinette hugged her, catching the fencer off guard. “I hope we can still be friends when I come back for visits.”

Kagami wrapped one arm around her in an awkward hug, still figuring out some of this friend stuff. “You can count on it, Marinette. I wish you safe travels and the best of success at your new school.” With that, the designer left, tears streaming down her face.

Ms. Bustier 

Ms. Bustier arrived to the classroom ahead of the class. She had received word that Marinette had transferred and was leaving today. Caline assumed the designer would stop in to say goodbye to the class, but there was no sign of her yet. As she settled in at her desk, Caline noticed the letter that someone must have left on her desk addressed to the class. Opening it, Caline read through it. It was brief, the first bit thanking her for being a wonderful teacher. The next was a short goodbye to the class, barely a sentence long. Caline knew the class wouldn’t be happy with such a short goodbye with no explanation why, but it was all Marinette had left them.

The class poured in, eagerly chattering to each other. Alya had got a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting on the Eiffel Tower, to which Lila stated that they were discussing new back up heroes. Lila went on to say that Ladybug had asked her to help in choosing the new heroes and was sharing them with Chat. Ms. Bustier just simply started the roll call, leaving Marinette out.

To her surprise, Adrien was the one who caught on. “Uh, Ms. Bustier?” He had his hand raised, a confused look on his face. “You didn’t call Marinette’s name.”

She sighed and nodded. “Yes, that is because Marinette is no longer attending this school. She transferred out for a fashion school opportunity and is leaving today.” The room burst with movement instantly, everyone asking why she left without talking to any of them. Lila was faking crying over her ‘missed chance to befriend Marinette’, which in turn caused everyone but Adrien to tell her it was okay.

Ms. Bustier slammed her book down, instantly silencing everyone and regaining their attention. “She said she didn’t want to say goodbye because she hates goodbyes and that she will visit during the holidays. After two or three years, she will return to live in Paris again and perhaps rejoin your class.” She sighed quietly to herself before continuing, “You may try to contact her on your own time, but for now you are here to learn so I will begin the lesson. Turn to page thirty-five.”

The class obeyed, still shocked Marinette left without saying goodbye to them. Both Alya and Adrien were texting her, hoping to get a reply. Lila simply smiled to herself, the thorn in her side removed and thrown away finally.

Time skip to the next Christmas: Dec. 23, 2017

“Kaalki, full stop!” The transformation dropped as the portal vanished, leaving Marinette a few blocks from her parents’ bakery. She slung her messenger bag around her shoulder and pulled her suitcase behind her as she walked, enjoying the snow-covered city. The last time she had been here for an akuma attack two weeks ago, it hadn’t snowed yet. Now the soft white flakes drifted slowly down, giving the city a nice white coat. Soon she arrived at the door of the bakery, took a deep breath and walked in. Behind the counter cleaning up was her mom. Sabine looked up and smiled at the sight of her daughter, rushing around the counter to hug Marinette, “Sweetheart, welcome home! How was the flight?”

Marinette smiled, “On schedule, I missed you so much!” She hugged her mom back tightly, “It feels so good to be back, even if it’s only for eleven days.”

Sabine nodded as she pulled away, leaning back to holler at Tom, “Tom! Marinette is home!”

Marinette giggled as they heard the loud footsteps of her father rushing from the back of the bakery. He burst through the doors, covered head to toe with flour. Tom spotted her and yanked her off the ground in a tight bear hug, “My cupcake is finally home!” 

She giggled as her legs flailed helplessly, “Papa! Put me down!”

“Never!” Tom declared, carrying her into the kitchen. “I am going to lock you up in a gingerbread house and never let you leave again!” As they entered the kitchen, Marinette noticed the walls laid out on the counter, but no finished house yet. Tom frowned, “I’m gonna knead more dough to make bigger walls.”

Marinette groaned, “I was going to offer to help but with jokes like that, I might as well go back to school early.” Tom laughed as he set her back down, seeing her happy smile despite the complaint. “Give me a minute to settle back in, then I will help you out.”

Tom gave her one last squeeze before letting her go to unpack, a wide grin of joy on his face. Marinette gave her mother another hug before carrying her bags upstairs. The training of a guardian included physical conditioning, both increasing her strength and reflexes. She had stopped tripping as much as she used to, her usual clumsiness a thing of the past. As Marinette entered her room, she was hit with a flood of memories she hadn’t had the time to think of while away. Her akuma visits were only as long as the battle and she usually had to bug out, leaving Chat Noir to take care of the victim.

Her pink walls were bare, the photos and posters of Adrien now resided in the bottom drawer of her desk forgotten. The copy of Adrien’s schedule was taken down and tossed into a bonfire a group of university students was hosting that night. The pictures of her old classmates were tucked away somewhere as well, with only the picture of her and Kagami on Friends’ Day remaining out. Her sewing machine and computer remained out in the open, but everything else she left behind had been stored away out of sight. This made her room feel cold and empty, which was not okay with Marinette. She started to pull various things out, placing her lounge chair out again and setting up her mannequin. 

She looked at the chest full of presents made for both Adrien’s birthdays and future Christmases. A frown came across her face, regretting the time she had invested in something that was never destined to happen. Maybe she should donate them to charity? Drop off a whole bunch of them wrapped up at the children’s hospital? That would make a lot of kids happy. None of them were marked with names, her signature flower pattern hidden on each of them, but they shouldn't be connected to anyone without major investigation. She can also get rid of the gifts she made for the rest of her old classmates at the same time and have double the gifts for the sick kids. She would save one to give to Kagami, but the rest can be given away.

Glancing at the photo of Kagami, she made a mental note to ask her if she needed a gift for Adrien before she wrapped them up. Glancing around the room, a warm feeling of being home washed over her as she turned to go back downstairs to help her father. 

Chat Noir

There has been no greater joy in his day then when he caught sight of lights on inside of Marinette’s room. Ever since she had left, Adrien found himself missing the quiet designer more and more each day. The positive light she brought to his life was turned off the minute she left without saying goodbye. Lila had full control over the class and was starting to spread her influence to other classrooms. The only one left on his side was Kagami, that is until that awful break up that he executed terribly. Now the chance to see Marinette again made his heart fill with joy. 

He landed on the balcony, moving to knock on the trapdoor when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. “So are you visiting every girl in Paris? Or this one special?”

Turning to face the interloper, his defensive snarl changed to a wide grin. “M’lady! Did you miss me so much that you decided to visit?”

She rolled her eyes as she smirked, “No, I am here for the holidays. Even the guardians take a break now and then.” She cocked her head at him, “You used M’Lady? What does your girlfriend think?” 

Chat’s expression dropped as he looked away, “We aren’t together anymore, I broke it off a couple of months ago.”

“Oh Chat, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, she took it a lot harder than me.” Adrien shuddered as he remembered the horrible day. He still couldn’t bring himself to face her without a fencing mask and foil.

Ladybug frowned, “That sucks.” An idea came to her mind to cheer him up a bit, “Wanna help me play a little secret Santa tomorrow night? I got some presents I made a while back that I am planning to give away to the sick kids at the children’s hospital. You can tag along and help me carry the gifts.”

His face lit up, “That would be pawsome! I can call myself Santa Claws!” He laughed as she groaned, hiding her small smile from him with her hand. It felt good to be back home, even if it was just for a few days.

Dec. 24 Marinette

Marinette eagerly tapped her foot impatiently as the barista called her to pick up her order. She shouldn’t be impatient, there were still four minutes before the agreed on meetup. But Marinette couldn’t help herself, excited to finally talk to Kagami again after so long. She hadn’t seen anyone outside of the akuma attacks she needed to portal over to stop, not knowing the latest gossip or news. 

A certain blonde model with only three brain cells entered the cafe, hoping to get a coffee to fight his fatigue off during his winter shoot. His eyes lit up as he saw Marinette sitting alone in a booth, looking like she was waiting for someone. Adrien was about to call out to her when he saw another bluenette enter from the other side of the cafe, freeze him in his tracks. Kagami did not take the break up well and Adrien had no idea how she was coping. With that, he promptly ran out of the cafe as casually as one can be when running, making a note to text Marinette later.

Kagami gave Marinette a wide smile, “Welcome home, Marinette!”

The designer grinned at her, standing up to hug her. Kagami returned the hug in kind, appearing to be much looser about showing affection. “I missed you so much Kagami!” The two girls settled in the booth together, Marinette eagerly asking for news, “What all happened since I left? Any news at school? How are things with Adrien?”

Kagami held her hands up, smiling at her friend’s eagerness, “Slow down, not much has happened since you left. School is school, though rumor has it that Hawkmoth has a secret agent in your old school to make people upset for him.” She shrugged, “It’s probably all a rumor someone started for gossip.”

Marinette nodded, filing the information for later. “What about Adrien? How are things going?”

Kagami hesitated for a moment, frowning for a second before answering, “We broke up a few months ago, he said he wasn’t in love with me and tried to say sorry, but I overreacted pretty badly.” She looked back at Marinette, “But I got over him and moved on. Though I think Adrien is permanently scared of me. He has been avoiding me at fencing and just now he ran out of her.” 

Marinette looked around, seeing no sign of the blonde model. “Really? Well, I guess I would be scared if you were mad at me.”

Kagami gave her a reassuring smile, “Well you will never have to worry about that. I’m not mad at Adrien either, not that he will let me get close enough to say that.” She glanced down nervously, her hands squeezing her coffee cup, “I started seeing someone else in private, we are not official yet.”

Marinette gave her an encouraging smile, “Really? That’s great, who is it?” 

Kagami blushed, “It’s a girl.” She looked for any sign of horror from Marinette, but she just smiled brighter. “We met at the swimming pool when I was starting a new training routine.”

Marinette nodded, still smiling, “So what is her name?”

Shocked by the unexpected support, Kagami continued, “Remember Ondine? She gave me a few pointers and we sort of decided to hang out after and then, ugh, we hit it off.” She definitely wasn’t going to tell Marinette that Ondine invited her for Netflix and chill, learning what that really meant after Ondine kissed her and going along with it. In the end, she really liked it but admitted to Ondine afterward that she actually didn’t expect that to happen with a red face. The older girl laughed and asked if she wanted to be together. Since then, they have been dating in private and Kagami really liked her.

Marinette smiled, “That’s great! Do I get to meet her?”

Kagami frowned again, “She is on vacation until school is back on. My mother left on a business trip and won’t be back until the new year as well.”

“That's too bad. If you want, you can over to our house for Christmas. We made SOME gingerbread houses and plan on decorating them tomorrow. My parents would love for you to join us!”

Kagami smiled, “I would love that.” The two girls discussed various other things: Marinette’s classes, Alya and Lila’s latest interviews and rumors of the Mayor losing Gabriel Agreste’s support. Marinette learned that Kagami was instructing younger students in the art of fencing, running little tournaments for kids who didn’t go away for the holidays. Soon, Kagami got a call from her assistant, informing her she was required for a fencing lesson. The friends wished each other well before going their separate ways. 

Once she got home, Marinette started wrapping up the gifts, picking a single gift to give to Adrien. Sure she hadn’t spoken to him and he dumped Kagami, but he still didn’t have the best home life she knew and deserved some Christmas joy. She will not, however, invite him for gingerbread houses: sisters before misters!

Chat Noir

When Ladybug said presents, he never expected her to mean two full sacks of presents. Chat Noir found her on Marinette’s balcony, trying to hoist the bags by herself. “Wow, did you seriously make all of this?”

Ladybug shrugged, letting him take a bag, “I am very motivated and had a lot more time before I became a guardian. These are gifts for people from my old school, but I think they would be better served to be gifted to sick kids.”

Chat tested the weight of his bag, then raised an eyebrow at her, “I bet you were the popular kid then, giving out pawsome gifts.” His thoughts drifted to Marinette and how she always had an awesome present for everyone.

Chat didn’t see the downcast expression on Ladybug’s face as she remembered the decline of her friendships. “Yeah, you bet.” She then noticed Chat Noir’s new addition to his costume, “You couldn't resist, could you?” 

He grinned, glad she noticed his Santa Claus hat, “I wanted to get into character, I am Santa…

“Finish that sentence and I will burn down all the mistletoe in Paris!” 

He smirked at her, “Claws.” She glared at him, then swung off without another word, leaving him behind. Looking at Marinette’s trapdoor wistfully, Chat set off after her.

Our dynamic duo arrived on the rooftop of the children’s hospital, sneaking in carefully to avoid waking anyone up. The main lounge for the children had a massive tree brought in by a major corporation. The heroes carefully unloaded the gifts and piled them neatly under the tree. Just as they were finishing the job, Chat heard soft footsteps enter the room. "Ladybug? Chat Noir?" A little girl clutching a stuffed black kitten stood in the doorway, eyes wide at the sight of the two heroes. 

They had visited the hospital before to bring attention to it, the social media photos of them visiting sick kids had convinced people to donate to it. Since the hospital had been able to be the place for medical care, the funding never ran short again. This wasn’t one of those visits though, they intended to sneak in and out so no one knew who dropped off the presents. Ladybug smiled at the girl, who now saw the pile of presents that Chat was adding his last few gifts to from his bag. 

“Are those presents?” she whispered excitedly, the smile on her face making Ladybug even happier that she did this. 

“Yes, but they can’t be opened until morning okay? And no one can know it was us.”

The little girl nodded eagerly, “Everyone will think it was Santa, but I will know the truth!” Ladybug hugged the little girl, then sent her back to her bed to go back to sleep. Chat couldn’t pull his eyes away from the scene, Ladybug being so gentle and kind with the little girl. As Ladybug turned around, he shook himself out of his daze, following her back out the way they came in.

It was when she stepped out the door on the rooftop that Ladybug spotted it: a mistletoe that she was absolutely certain was not there when they first arrived. She turned to glare at a blushing Chat. He shrugged, a small smirk forming on his face, “Tis the season?”

She glared at him, making him look away in shame. As Chat’s attention was away from her, she leaned in quick and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned redder than his hat, his jaw-dropping. Ladybug giggled at her stunned partner as she walked away. “Tis the season, Kitty. Merry Christmas Chat.” With that, she swung off, leaving him stunned under the mistletoe.

After a quick stop at Agreste mansion to drop off her gift, where she found that the unlocked window was still not locked but no Adrien, she swung around to go back home. What she saw surprised her greatly: Chat Noir on her balcony, knocking on her trap door. He seemed to wait for a few minutes, then finally left with a disappointed look on his face. She frowned, what was that about?

December 25

“And no one knows who dropped off these gifts. But if there is one thing this reporter knows for sure, it's that these children are having an amazing Christmas.” Marinette grinned as the camera panned around to show the children opening their presents and showing off the very scarfs, hats, stuffed animals and many other items. Kagami looked at the screen, smiling at the scene herself.

“Truly amazing some of the things that happen in this city,” she mused as she turned her attention back to her gingerbread house. After multiple attempts, Kagami was finally managing to get the frosting the way she desired. 

Marinette smiled as she started using M&Ms to decorate her own gingerbread house’s roof. “I think you mean miraculous.” 

Kagami let out a snort, then got serious again with a look of horror. “Now I am picturing Chat Noir sneaking in there with a Santa hat.” Marinette laughed out loud, having seen it for real and remembered his face after the mistletoe kiss.

At Agreste Mansion, Adrien was staring at the still wrapped present on his desk. A note on it read: Don’t open it early. Merry Christmas, Marinette. How on earth does she get it here? He carefully opened it to reveal a black and neon green hoodie. He grinned, missing her even more. 

Alya was on the scene at the children’s hospital, investigating for clues on the mysterious secret Santa. After a few examinations of gifts that kids eagerly showed off, she started noticing a similarity between each of the gifts: a pink flower logo hidden carefully on each of the ones she had checked. She took a few pictures and made notes to research into it. Marinette had told her designers have their signatures or unique styles and she wasn’t going to share this discovery till she found the responsible culprit. 

Alya frowned, the pattern looked similar to the one Marinette had on some of her shirts. But the girl had been out of contact since she left Paris, even changing her phone number in the process. And since Marinette isn’t in Paris, then there was no way she could be the one who designed and produced the gifts. Still, the similarity bugged her.

January 2, 2018

Marinette sighed, giving both her parents a final hug before picking up her luggage. “I promise I will visit again, don’t worry.” She didn’t want to leave them but had to return to training. Still being able to visit for Christmas and New Years was a welcome treat and break from her training and course work.

Tom simply squeezed her while Sabine smiled, “We know dear, that doesn’t make it easier for us. We will always be sad when you go.” With a final goodbye, she left the bakery and walked into the alleyway she arrived in. “Kaalki, full gallop! Voyage!” She took one last look at the bakery, then stepped through the portal again.

Time skip to August 13, 2019

Marinette stepped through the portal for the last time, finally finished her guardian training. In addition to being better equipped for her responsibilities as both Ladybug and the Guardian, she got a major boost for her fashion career. Going by the name MDC Fashion, Marinette had marketed her designs anonymously, quickly gaining the attention of big names such as the Gabriel brand. For now, she decided to refuse offers from the bigger brands and remain on her own. The support that the Guardians had offered her was greater than Skylar had implied, shocking Marinette with the sense of debt they felt towards her.

Her parents were eager to welcome her home, still celebrating her return when the doorbell rang. A teenage girl was there, fidgeting nervously. Marinette gave her a kind smile, “Hi, I’m Marinette. Can I help you?”

The girl took a deep breath, “Hi, I’m Allegra, and I am here on behalf of Lycée d'Art Monet. We would like to invite you to attend Lycée d'Art Monet this year.”


	2. what is next

August 13, 2019: Where we left off

Marinette stared in shock at Allegra. “Lycée d'Art Monet? But how? I just got home, I didn’t even have the time to apply.”

Allegra gave her an understanding smile. “I just got called maybe half an hour ago to come and make you this offer. My friend Allan’s dad is on the school board, so maybe we can ask him. All I know for now is I am to invite you to attend our open house this Saturday.” She handed Marinette a pamphlet as she continued, “You will first have the opportunity to tour the campus, I will be there to show you around. Then a presentation about the school and a chance to interact with the instructors.”

Marinette nodded as she looked through the pamphlet, focused on the fashion section. There were classes focused on styles, sketching, workshops for fabricating clothes. She was amazed at the variety, and that was just the fashion page. Acting, art and music were also available, both as majors and as side studies along with the regular high school subjects. Marinette looked up at Allegra again. “But this school is expensive, I don’t think my parents can afford to send me here.”

The kind blonde girl nodded her understanding, her purple eyes flashing excitement. “You are getting offered a full ride. The headmaster told me the school is very excited about getting you to join.” She tilted her head as she gave Marinette a curious look. “Although, what got them so excited is not known to me. No offense, it’s just that I never heard your name before today.”

Marinette smiled, hiding her concern that her secretly being MDC had been figured out. “I had a few of my fashion pieces judged and approved in contests created by Gabriel Agreste.”

Allegra nodded, not caring much for the famous fashion designer. She pointed to the back of the pamphlet. “I wrote my contact information on the back there for you. You can call or text me about anything you want to ask.” Marinette nodded her thanks, still a little bit shocked by the sudden offer. Allegra gave her a warm smile. “Great! I look forward to seeing you at the open house this weekend.” She started to leave, waving goodbye as she headed to the bus stop. Marinette waved at her before going back inside to show her parents the news. 

Allegra pulled out her phone as she took her seat and started typing.

A#sharp: she seems interested

Dramaboi: whats she like?

A#sharp: seems a bit shy, but probs just wary of strangers

RollCameras: is she famous? Or talented?

A#sharp: not sure, she seems to be keeping her cards close to her chest

Dramaboi: oooohhh, a mysterious new girl!

Dramaboi: I like her already!

RollCameras: I will try to get more info out of my dad

A#sharp: down boys! Heel! Make sure to give her some space so you don’t scare her away!

A#sharp: I will give you more deets after the open house. Just chill out until then, okay?

August 18, 2019: Skylar

The guardian watched her younger counterpart burst into the coffee shop with an excited look on her face. “I take it the open house went well?”

Marientte grinned at her. “It was amazing. Lycée d'Art Monet is huge compared to my old school.” She narrowed her eyes at Skylar, “Though the timing of this with me coming home is a little suspicious.”

Skylar gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, that was us. We slipped in your qualifications without mentioning your connection to your brand. I thought about letting them in on it, but there are reporters offering rewards for information about MDC.”

Marinette nodded, the secret identity of MDC was starting to rival Ladybug and Chat Noir as the most sought after information. Had Marinette identified herself as the designer, she wouldn’t have a moment to herself as the representatives from bigger brands would know where to find her. “Thanks, this is huge.”

“You deserve this, Marinette. We are just giving you the boost you need.” Marinette smiled her thanks, saying goodbye to Skylar before heading out again. 

August 23, 2019, Ladybug 

Feeling good, Marinette decided it was time to do her first patrol since she got back to Paris. Crouching down on her balcony, she grinned at her kwami. “Tikki spots on!” In a pink flash, she was Ladybug again, casting her yoyo out. Swinging through the city, she heard multiple civilians call out in awe at the sight of their hero. She smiled and waved at them as she continued the patrol route, stopping in at the park. The mayor had commissioned statues of Ryuko, Viperion, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Pegasus and King Monkey, wishing to honor them for their service to the city of Paris. The retired heroes flanked the statue of Chat Noir and her like an honor guard. Ladybug sighed as she looked over the heroes whose identities had been exposed, wishing she could have done things differently. 

The absence of Queen Bee seemed to drive home that sense of failure, the decision to call on Ryuko out jealousy instead of Chloe still haunted her. The resulting loss of Master Fu and his copy of the translation of the spellbook. Despite the sentimonsters becoming more common, the war on Hawkmoth seemed to stand still for two years, no one making progress at victory. 

As Ladybug stared at the statues, an elderly woman walked up beside her, “A shame, isn’t it? Queen Bee was my granddaughter's idol, a real role model even.” She sighed, shaking her head, “Yet that Chloe girl threw it all down the drain over some petty thing to work with a terrorist.” She gave Ladybug a comforting smile, “I know you heroes try your best to protect us and to me, that is enough. Don’t listen to those who say that you are not good enough, because they don’t know your burdens like you do.”

Ladybug smiled, her spirits lifted, “Thank you ma’am. It means alot to hear you say that.” The elderly woman smiled at her again, then continued on her walk. Ladybug took one last look at the statues, then swung off to wrap up her patrol. As she came close to the end, she suddenly stopped at the sight before her. 

Chat Noir was crouched by her trapdoor, knocking gently on it. He waited for a moment, then with his ears drooping vaulted away. Ladybug watched him go, curious more than ever about her kitty.

September 3, 2019: Marinette

Marinette stood nervously in front of Lycée d'Art Monet, feeling nervous as she gazed at the massive school. She felt Tikki nudge her supportingly inside her pocket as Allegra spotted her and rushed over waving excitedly. “Hey Marinette! Excited for your first day?” She was wearing a white shirt with a purple vest, similar to what she wore when they first met and at the open house.

Marinette flashed her a smile back. “Hey Allegra! Excited is one word I guess.” She shrugged, “I’m just a little bit nervous I guess.”

Allegra gave her a comforting smile. “We all have first days, but don’t worry you got me to help you through it.” She led Marinette through the front doors and to the student lounge, chatting about how they share classes for everything but the majors. Marinette learned that Allegra plays both the guitar and the flute, working hard in hopes to work with Clara Nightingale someday. Marinette thought about introducing her to Luka, but then remembered how long it had been since she talked to him.

They arrived in the lounge, two boys already there playing a game of air hockey. One was a tall brunette cacausion with blue eyes, dressed in a blue and white t-shirt. The other an african american wore a green hoodie with a short haircut. They were clearly too distracted by their game to notice the girls arrival until Allegra cleared her throat. The boy in the blue shirt noticed Marinette and bowed dramatically. “Hello my fair lady.” 

Marinette giggled as Allegra rolled her eyes, “Cut it out, Claude, before you weird out the new girl.” She gestured at him. “This annoying excuse for a human is Claude.” She ignored the look of hurt Claude shot at her as she gestured at the other boy. “And this is Allan. Guys, meet Marinette.”

Allan eyed her curiously. “So you are the one who got the school board so excited. Nice to meet you.”

Marinette smiled at both of them. “Thanks, it's nice to meet you too.” She looked over the two of them, noting all their clothes were MDC Brand. “So are you guys music majors like Allegra?”

“Not exactly,” Allan stated before Claude could. “I am in cinematography, hoping to get into film school. And this ape is my current lead actor who thinks he has a shot at stardom.”

Claude pouted at his friends. “It's been a minute and you two are already making me look bad in front of Marinette.” Allan replied by hitting the puck into Claude’s unprotected goal slot, getting another reaction from the drama student to his delight. Marinette giggled, feeling hopeful for her new school. 

Lunchtime

After a busy morning, Marinette finally found some peace at lunch. That is until Claude sat across from her. “So we never heard about your major?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, “So, what is the mysterious Marinette interested?” 

Allan smacked Claude as he settled in next to him. “Quit harassing her and give the poor girl some space will you.”

Claude looked to Marinette for pity. “See how they treat me? I get no respect or love here.”

Marinette giggled again, amused by Claude’s antics. “I am in fashion, I want to be a designer and see my work recognized.”

Allegra sat down next to her. “So you want to work for Gabriel Agreste then?”

Marinette shrugged and said, “I used to, but I met him a few times and am not particularly eager to work for him as I used to be. He seemed so great as a designer, but as a person he is worse than Claude.” She smirked at him while Allan and Allegra snickered.

The actor shot her a hurt look. “Not you too. I had so much hope for you sweet Marinette.” 

“Maybe there will be another new kid to join your side so you won’t be so lonely,” Allegra commented, getting a snort out of Allan. Marinette giggled again, surprised by the group. When she insisted on sitting in the back alone in their morning class, all three of them got up and sat down in the back row with her. She didn’t ask them, they just did it. The next class was the same, just that time they followed her right away. Why they did that, she did not understand but she wasn’t going to argue. They weren’t bullying her, just quiet support as the instructor introduced themselves. Claude tossed over the odd note over with a pun on it, but they mostly kept to themselves. Allegra noticed her not paying attention to the conversation as Claude challenged Allan to a duel dramatically. “Hey Marinette.”

Marinette perked up. “Yeah?”

“You spaced out or something, what’s up?” Allan and Claude turned their attention from their bantering to her as well, concern on their faces.

“It’s nothing, I’m just surprised at how friendly you guys are. You moved to sit next to me in classes without me asking and now again at lunch. I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be this kind on my first day.”

The three of them gave her a mix of confused and concerned looks, not speaking for a moment. Finally, Claude spoke up, “Why wouldn’t we? You are kind and clearly have some talent. And Ally told us about hanging out with you at the open house and when you first met.” 

Allan nodded in agreement, “So we decided to invite you into our group of platonic friends.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks guys. This means alot to me.” The other three simply grinned at her, making her feel welcome.

“Welcome to the Quantic Kids!” declared Allegra.

Marinette gave her a confused look, “The quantic what now?”

Allegra and Claude groaned, dramatically complaining about how she ruined the moment while Allen shrugged. “It’s sort of our squad name. It started out as our discord server’s name, then we just adopted it for more than just that. It’s mostly Claude’s fault.” Said actor turned to glare at Allan as Marinette giggled.

After school

After the final class, Marinette accepted Claude’s invitation to join him for a game of air hockey. It was safe to say that she definitely surprised him with her fierce sense of competition, catching him off guard right away. After the first game where she creamed him, Claude begged for mercy, getting more laughter from her. 

She had a pretty good day, learning that outside of fashion, she had the same classmates for each subject. Though Allegra had a separate Discord for the three of them, they had another for the whole class named ‘Art Squad’. Some she learned that she could help low-key via her company.

Mark: The quiet trombone player

Brittany: a fierce redhead who wanted to model and actor (Marinette made notes for potential trial hire)

Ashley: loud artist who loved to draw her classmates

Kyle: the matchmaker, which usually never worked, and painter

Darren: Photographer (Marinette made note of him too)

Holly: the sweet guitarist and songwriter, Marinette noted privately that she seemed to eye Brittany shyly often

Tyler: Split between acting and directing

Nathan: Trumpet player

The class wasn’t as big as she thought it would be, but then she learned that these were the third group of students, using the smaller classrooms to make scheduling easier. Marinette liked the smaller size, making it less overwhelming. Needless to say, she liked her new class and was eager to learn more about each, but for now she just wanted to settle in. And literally everyone wore MDC brand clothing, which blew her mind.

Claude recovered from his horrible defeat, “Let’s try a different game. Ping-pong?” Marinette nodded, not sharing that she had lightning fast reflexes thanks to intense guardian training sessions. In a few minutes, Claude threw his paddle away dramatically sighing, “Why? Why must I be so humiliated?”

Marinette shrugged, “Next time we should invite an audience, maybe then the peer pressure may ruin my game enough for you to actually score a point.” She laughed as Claude dramatically stormed out with a smile on his face, clearly trying not to laugh at himself.

Tikki zipped out. “You could have let him score at least one point.”

Marinette smiled. “I can’t help being competitive Tikki.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “You just want to show off.” Marinette gave her a guilty grin as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the subway. Once off the closest stop near her house, she carefully went past her old lycee. Her old classmates were hanging out on the front steps, chatting about their summers most likely. 

She moved carefully, doing her best to stay hidden, not ready to face them yet. But a certain blonde model noticed her and broke off from the group to follow her. Adrien didn’t even make it to the bakery before his phone rang, mostly likely Natalie demanding to know where he was. Looking longingly at the bakery, Adrien sighed and picked up the phone, “Hello? Yes Natalie, I will be right there.” Maybe Chat Noir will have better luck tonight he decided as she turned to head back to the school to meet his driver.

Ladybug

Once again, Ladybug returned from a patrol to find Chat Noir on her balcony. This time she decided to surprise him, landing quietly behind him. “Chat, please tell me you aren't planning on begging for food?” 

Chat’s head jerked around, his snarl turning into a smile, “M’lady!” Ladybug smiled as he eagerly hugged her. “I didn’t know you were back!”

“I am now, just got home.” She felt bad lying, but she wasn’t ready for an identity reveal and if Chat thought Marinette had been home for weeks, then he might make the connection. “So, are you begging for food again? Or planning a robbery?”

Chat shook his head. “No, I was hoping to see princ… I mean Marinette.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, smirking at her partner. “Were you about to call her princess?” Chat blushed, finding something very interesting on his ring. “And why may I ask do you call her that?” she pressed, enjoying his embarrassment.

Chat looked at her, face still red with embarrassment. “Well after you sent me to protect her, I visited her a few times. And there were a few akumas I saved her from. I figured I was like a knight saving a princess and it sorta just stuck.”

“Yet I never heard you call another girl, even me, that?” She smirked at him again. “I think you have a crush on the baker's daughter.”

“I guess I do.” Ladybug froze, what? Chat Noir wasn’t joking, his face was an expression of softness she had only seen before when he told her that he loved her. He was serious about this. “I never really knew until it was too late, after she left for a fashion opportunity two years ago. She is really pawsome you know? Creative, sassy and always tries to help others before herself.” He sighed longingly. “Every now and then I think I see a light on in her room and get my hopes up. But she is never here.”

Ladybug felt her heart throb, of course the stupid cat would fall for her twice. “Maybe you just missed her?”

He nodded solemnly, gazing at the trapdoor again. “Yeah, maybe someday.” He turned his attention back to her. “So, finished training?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, that was intense. But I am glad to be back in Paris, I missed living here.”

Chat smirked. “You mean you missed my warm purresence?”

She stared him down. “Nope, the wifi.” Chat pretended to be hurt as she laughed at him, complaining that he got no respect.

September 16

As the instructor left them to their own devices, Marinette started browsing her old bookmarks for news feeds. Scrolling past a bunch, she stopped at one: the Ladyblog. Taking a deep breath, she selected the link…

...And was shocked by what she saw. The last update was on December 18, 2018, titled, ‘Marinette, Please’. The one before that was October 13, 2018, titled ‘We’re sorry, Marinette’. The day before that was a video post titled ‘I am sorry everyone’. All the interviews and posts related to Lila Rossi have been deleted she noticed, the pieces starting to come together. The first video was just Alya in her bedroom, apologizing to the Ladyblog followers for posting false information from an unreliable source. Alya acknowledged her mistake in not fact checking Lila’s claims. At the end, she announced she will no longer be posting as the Ladyblogger.

The second was shot in Ms. Bustier’s classroom, the enter class standing together in the front of the whiteboard. One by one everyone said their apology, starting with Alya and ending with Adrien. She felt herself captivated by his green eyes again as he apologized for telling her to take the high road and not standing by her side. Marinete looked over the first couple of comments, wincing at the way people slammed her former classmates for being bad friends and falling for a liar.

The last post on the Lady Blog was a short video with just Alya in her bedroom again, her eyes red. “Hi Marinette. I hope you get this, uh, message. No one has heard from you since you left and I’m hoping to get some sort of sign that you got the video.” She took a deep breath, “The truth is I have never been a good friend to you Marinette. I used you and left you for your talents when something that seemed better came along. I am sorry Marinette and I hope you give me another chance.” Taking another deep breath, she finished, “I really hope I hear from you Mari, things haven’t been the same since you left.” The video ended leaving Marinette stunned.

Allegra looked over at her, “What’s up?”

Marinette shook her head and quickly switched to the MDC homepage, “Nothing, just checking out that fashion brand you guys like so much.”

Allegra grinned, “Honestly, MDC’s designs are the bomb, you would love them.” Marinette smiled back at her, Alya’s plea still fresh in her mind. 

September 22: Marinette

She was doodling some designs in her sketchbook when she heard a loud thump on her roof. Setting the book to the side, Marinette waited for a knock, but there was no knocking. Curious but cautious, Marinette quietly eased her trapdoor open a crack. The sight before her was one no one has ever witnessed before: Chat Noir was pacing nervously. “How hard is it just to knock and say, ‘Hi princess, how was fashion school?’” Marinette tried her best to not giggle, Chat Noir was nervous about talking to her? “No, no, no. that’s sound too creepy, she never told me she left for it in the first place.” Marinette frowned, he had a point, how did he know?

As Chat started pacing again, she decided to take the initiative for him, “Just so you know, I still don’t adopt strays.” It pleased her to see Chat jumped in surprise as he stared wide eyed at her. “What? Cat caught your tongue?” 

She giggled as he stumbled over his words, “N-no, I-I uh, just, um, you know.” Chat couldn’t form a single coherent sentence in his head as he stared at Marinette, now standing across from him. She definitely had changed for the better since he last saw her, her body maturing despite not changing much in height. Marinette was still a head shorter than him, staring up at him expectly. She was so beautiful, so amazing, so...

“Find what you are looking for?” Chat blushed hard as he realized he had been caught staring as Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, I need to, um, patrol! Yes! Patrol, I need to finish it!” He bowed dramatically, his face still red as her ladybug suit. “Have a go-good evening, purrin-incess!” Before he could make a further fool of himself, he pole vaulted away, leaving behind an amused Marinette to go back to her sketches, a certain flustered cat on her mind.

November 24, 2019

Marinette decided to go out to a coffee shop while reviewing MDC’s quarterly reports. She liked her room to stay a place of relaxation and creativity, a random coffee shop could always be left as a place she conducted business at. Sipping at her cappuccino, she had her tablet set up before her with the report her accountant sent her. Apparently she chose a popular coffee shop by accident, Alya striding in up to the barista. Marinette cringed and focused her attention on her tablet, hoping the reporter wouldn’t notice her. Lady luck didn't have her back that day, Alya spotted her as she turned away from the counter. Her eyes widened as she recognized her friend, “Mari!”

Marinette forced a smile, trying her best to seem thrilled. “Hey Alya, how is it going?”

The former Ladyblogger stood awkwardly next to her table, the only chair taken by Marinette. “It’s going, Christmas break is closing in so everyone is getting excited.” She fidgeted nervously and asked, “How have you been?”

Marinette smiled, this time more genuine. “It’s been good, still catching up with what’s been going on in Paris still.”

Alya nodded. “I haven’t seen you at school…”

“I transferred. When I got back, an art school invited me to join them.”

“Oh okay.” Alya seemed to accept it for a moment. Then the dam broke. “I’m so sorry about everything, you can hate me or not I just wanna say I screwed up. I’m sorry, I just want to talk to you, I’m really sorry, but can we please catch up because I haven’t seen you in years and I just want to talk to you, you see? You just do whatever you want, I just want to be friends with you again please!”

Marinette sighed, she knew this moment was going to happen and wasn’t sure yet. Her old classmates left her once and could leave her again after using her for a while for the free stuff they want from her. “I don’t know Alya. A lot has changed and I don’t know if I am ready for this again.”

“But,” Alya caught herself, looking down as she mumbled, “Okay, but I will pick up if you call.” She started to leave looking back at Marinette. “I really hope you give me another chance.” Marinette nodded her acknowledgement and with that, the blogger left, trying not to cry.

December 17, 2019

In the lounge seated in a booth, Marinette doodled in her sketchbook as Allegra sat next to her, going over some sheet music. Allan and Claude sat across from them discussing the short film they were working on. No one expected Brittany to burst in with Holly following, “Guys, I heard a rumor someone famous might be joining our class after the break!” 

Marinette shrugged and went back to her sketch as the others speculated curiously of the potential celebrity’s identity. “Could it be Adrien Agreste?” Claude asked.

Allan shook his head, “No, I hear he has friends at his current school and doesn’t want to leave it. Even his father can’t make him leave that place.” 

“But nearly everyone in their class had been akumatized in the last couple of years except him,” Holly said quietly.

Brittany nodded and added, “And a bunch of them had been akumas multiple times, even different versions.”

Allan frowned. “And yet they never had therapy or been taught to control their temper?”

Allegra shrugged. “They are a bunch of hormonal teenagers, what can we really expect? Hawkmoth probably picks and chooses his victims.” She took a moment to consider the school, “Isn’t that where that Lady Blogger chick goes too?”

Claude nodded. “Yeah, though she hasn’t posted since she got discredited. Her career as a journalist is probably gone for good.”

Marinette prayed they wouldn't connect the dots between her and the school, she wasn’t ready for that. Brittany jumped in unknowingly to her rescue. “Who cares about that? That’s old gossip, someone famous might be joining our class!” She squealed as the others chatted, speculating on the mystery identity of the new classmate. Marinette went back to her doodling, her old classmates long forgotten by her new classmates to her relief.

January 6, 2020

Marinette walked into her new homeroom, hoping to talk to her teacher before class started. No one else was there yet, but there was a seat arrangement on the whiteboard. She was in the front, seated next to the window. The spot next to her was labeled ‘new student’. So Brittany was right, there is a new student and Marinette gets the honor of being their deskmate. To her amusement, she noted that Allegra, Claude and Allan were all placed in separate corners of the classroom.

People started pouring, greeting her as they took their seats, chatting about their Christmas vacations. But the new student failed to show. As the bell rang the teacher came into the room. “Okay now, settle down everyone!”

Brittany raised her hand and asked, “Where is the new student, sir?”

He smiled. “He is a bit late this morning.” Just then there was a knock on the door. The instructor walked over and opened it, stepping aside to reveal the new student. Marinette couldn’t stop herself from staring at the new student. Her jaw was dropped in shock. Adrien Agreste stared back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join our fanfiction discord, where amazing writers chat, plan and post works and readers can chat about and exchange their favorite fics!  
> Click the link: https://discord.gg/uSdQkyx


	3. A message from the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the plan for this story in the future

Hey everyone! I know its been sometime since I updated this fic and too be honest I nearly let it be forgotten behind the pile of tempting new prompts. After a few months of not working on this story, I came back to it with a fresh mindset and came up with a few more plot points and what will hopefully be a more enjoyable story for all of you. I also noticed in the current two chapters I have posted already, there are some gaps or out of character moments, so I will be taking the chance to rewrite these two chapters and repost them under a new story linked to this one in a series. 

After the final two chapters for The Purrfect Life of Adrien Agreste are posted, I will begin posting the new rewrite of Move On, Stay Strong alongside my other current stories. Thank you for your patienceand please subscribe to my profile for further updates. Stay safe and have a miraculous time!


	4. Annoucement!

The rewrite is now posted! enjoy! [Move On and Stay Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963294/chapters/63114304)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave an opinion ;)


End file.
